Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez is student at William McKinley High School. She is a very popular cheerleader and, possibly, the new captain of the Cheerios. Santana is former sidekick to Quinn, who later joins the Glee Club to spy for Sue. In the episode "Throwdown", it is revealed that she is Latina. She is portrayed by Naya Rivera. Season One Santana makes her first appearance in "Pilot". She is seen with Quinn and other Cheerios laughing at Rachel's "On My Own" video on MySpace, and she along with her friends, typed insulting comments about it. Later she is seen, along with Sue and Quinn watching the Glee Club's performance of "Don't Stop Believin". In "Showmance", Santana and the rest of the Cheerios watch Glee Club singing "Push It" in a school assembly. She along with Quinn and Brittany audition for New Directions, performing background vocals in "I Say a Little Prayer" and becoming Sue's spies infiltrated in the club. She attends a Celibacy Club meeting and pairs up with Puck in the ballon exercise. He says that he can "see her ovaries" when she bends over in her cheerleading skirt. In "Acafellas", Santana, in order to destroy Glee Club, encourages Mercedes to go out with Kurt as well as convincing the other members to hire professional dance coach, Dakota Stanley. She goes with the Glee Club to Vocal Adrenaline's high school to get Dakota Stanley to choreograph for them. He accepts and later remarks that she didn't need to "change a thing". It is revealed that she is dating Noah Puckerman and the two are seen kissing. However, she is also seen confronting him over his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. In "The Rhodes Not Taken", Santana sings background vocals in "Don't Stop Believin'", "Last Name", and "Somebody to Love" with the Glee Club members. In "Vitamin D", Santana is given the vitamins by Terri and later sings background vocals in "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" mashup with the Glee Club girls. In "Throwdown", Santana reports details on New Directions to Sue, along with Quinn and Brittany. When Sue becomes co-director, she picks Santana for her elite glee club. In her group, she performs background vocals in "Hate on Me". Together with all the members of the Glee Club she sings "Ride Wit Me", and "Keep Holding On". Mr. Schuester notes that she is Latina near the end of the episode. In "Mash-Up", Santana becomes jealous when Puck sings "Sweet Caroline" to Rachel. She, along with the other Glee Club members, wait to see if the boys would choose Glee or the Football Team and she is happy when she sees Matt and Mike entering the music room. She performs background vocals in "Bust a Move" and, with all the other members, slushies Mr. Schuester at the end of the episode. In "Wheels", Santana is forced to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair, which she does not enjoy. She disapproves the idea of a bake sale, saying that they are kind of bougie. After some convicing she helps with the sale along with Finn, Puck and Quinn, but ends up eating most of the cakes. She is last seen performing background vocals in "Proud Mary" with the rest of the Glee Club, on wheelchairs. In "Ballad", Santana picks her best friend, Brittany, as her ballad partner, which she is very pleased about. She performs background vocals in "Lean On Me". In "Hairography", Santana is seen watching the performance of Jane Addams Academy and later learning Hairography from Brittany. She confronts Quinn angrily, warning her to stay away from "her man", Puck. She also says that they were sexting while he and Quinn were babysitting. She performs background vocals in "Hair/Crazy In Love", "Imagine" and "True Colors" with the Glee Club. In "Mattress", Santana performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile (Charlie Chaplin)". In "Sectionals", she is included in a party line in which Brittany reveals they have slept together. When she and Brittany are accused of giving Sue the setlist, she defends herself, but Brittany admits she was the one to do it. When Quinn reveals that Sue orders the Cheerios to spy on Glee Club she admits that no one is forcing her to stay in the club - she likes Glee and it's the best part of her day. She performs background vocals in "You Can't Always Get What You Want" and "My Life Would Suck Without You", and is also seen listening in on the judges at sectionals' comments. In "Hell-O", Sue assigns Santana and Brittany to go after Finn in order to humiliate Rachel and get her to quit Glee Club. They ask him on a date with both. He accepts but their "date" proves to be horrible, as the two girls spend all the date abusing the waitress staff, bad mouthing their 'friends' (Finn included), and demanding that he pay for them, despite keeping him out of the conversation. She performs background vocals in "Gives You Hell" and "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", after Sue asks the Cheerios to date younger men like Madonna, Brittany advices Santana to try to date Finn, who is some days younger than her and that the best way to have Finn is to take his virginity. Santana then gives Finn the chance to lose his virginity with her, which Finn reclucantly accepts after learning that Rachel is still dating Jesse St. James. In a fantasy sequence, she, along with Finn, sings "Like a Virgin", which later becomes reality as at the end, they have sex. She behaves blase about the event, while Finn feels empty because it meant nothing. In "Home", Santana is seen during Kurt's performance of "A House Is Not A Home" intimately cuddling with Brittany. She is then seen giving her opinion to Mercedes on Sue Sylvester's vomit inducing drink, saying that she would rather drink it than being kicked off the Cheerios. In "Bad Reputation", Santana instantly blames puck for starting the glist because Quinn is first however she isn't personally bothered because she is second. She performs backup vocals in "Ice Ice Baby" as well as in "Run Joey Run". In "Laryngitis", Santana becomes extremely jealous when Puck starts singing with Mercedes in glee club. She confronts Mercedes by singing the duet "The Boy Is Mine" with her and later Mercedes finishes with Puck. Santana sings backup vocals in "One". In "Dream On", Santana plays a minor role in this episode as she is seen during glee club meetings. She sings backup vocals in "Dream a Little Dream". In "Theatricality", Santana sings main vocals with girls' and Kurt's performance of "Bad Romance". For the performance, Santana wears her rendition of a giant black bow hat and and a black lacy body suit, which was inspired by Lady Gaga. She is then seen watching the boys performance of "Shout It Out Loud" and "Beth". Santana goes with the rest of New Directions to protect Kurt and Finn from bullies. In the season finale, Santana discusses with the rest of the club Sues placement as a judge at Regionals and admits that Sue told her and Brittany she is planning to "crush the club". At Regionals she performs with the group with a big part in Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) along with Puck. She later accompanies Quinn to the hospital and hears the results with the rest of glee club. Back at school, believing the club to be over, Santana along with Brittany admit that before Glee they "hated everyone in the club". She is seen crying as well as singing in To Sir, With Love and is later, after glee club is kept going, seen holding hands with Brittany during Over the Rainbow. Personality Santana, like Quinn, has been primarily shown to be a something a cheerleading stereotype. Beautiful, popular and mean, Santana feels that due to her status as a Cheerleader that she is better than most everyone else who isn't. Quick to pass judgment and insult and even bully other people, Santana seems to find no issue flaunting her spot in the social ladder that is High School, even having no issues with insulting a special needs student and glaring at her in disgust. At the start of the series, she acts more as a sidekick to Quinn, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. She ended up joining Glee to help Quinn keep an eye on Finn and to spy for Sue. However, after joining Glee and discovering that Quinn is pregnant, Santana begins to pull away somewhat from the friendship and even takes to bullying Quinn and making fun of her behind her back. She even begins to show dislike towards Quinn when she finds out that Quinn invited her sex-buddy Puck to help babysit, despite the pair of them sexting the entire time. Still, Santana has demonstrated the occasional signs of kindness, usually with the Glee Club after a good performance. She has often offered praise to the other kids, even if they are less popular than her. Santana has even admitted that she loves being in Glee Club with the others, and that it was the best part of her day. This is backed up when, after believing Glee is over, shows real emotion and cries. Santana appears to be quite coldhearted and a strong woman. However she is extremely emotional at certain times for ridiculous reasons she is often comforted by Brittany. Santana has also grown to be a better person through Glee, she actively admits to hating the people in the club before joining but now views them as equals if not friends. Sexuality Santana is heavily implied to be bisexual throughout the seasons. She has dated many guys, but has also had sex with Brittany at least once. Relationships Brittany Main Article: Brittany-Santana Relationship Santana and Brittany are both cheerleaders and best friends. They were considered just friends until the episode Sectionals, when it's discovered they slept together, but this has never been confirmed whether it was true or if Brittany just mixed up her words. They are always seen together, holding hands or cuddling. They later agree to go on a date together with Finn Hudson. Noah Puckerman Main Article: Santana-Puck Relationship They seem to be dating in early episodes but Santana breaks up with him because of his bad credit score and says that she needs someone who can support her. However, she is still atracted to him and becomes extremely jealous when Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes show interest in Puck. They have sexted and slept together, but they are not an official a couple. Finn Hudson Main Article:Santana-Finn Relationship Finn and Santana were never friends but Sue orders Santana and Brittany to go after Finn and take him from Rachel so she will quit the Glee Club. Sue later wants the Cheerios to date younger men, Santana has her mind set on taking Finn's virginity (even though he is older than her by a few days) and he agrees. They never date each other though, it is just a one night stand. Songs Express Yourself Like a Virgin Lady is a Tramp - Live Tour Boy is Mine Bad Romance To Sir, With Love Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version) Quotes Category:Cheerios Category:New Directions members Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Santana Lopez Category:Images of Santana Lopez Category:Spies Category:Brittany Category:Noah Puckerman